Unexpected surprise
by Superhero geek
Summary: Leonard and Sara get a big surprise that will turn their life's upside down. Leonard X Sara. Spoiler alerts and lemons ahead! Read at your own risk. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1

"Please be negative, please be negative." Sara chanted quietly as she watched as the clock, terrified of what the test results would be. When the five minutes were up, she looked at the one thing that would change her's and Leonard's life forever: A positive pregnancy test. As she looked at those two little pink lines, she started to cry.

Leonard and Sara had only been going out for a few months. And It had been about 3 weeks since they had their first time together. And ever since Leonard had to kill mick, he has been sweet and caring towards Sara. Almost as if having mick around, made Leonard hold back. But Sara could see right through her boyfriend. Leonard Snart missed his best friend.

A knock on the bathroom door startled Sara, bringing her back to earth. "Sweetheart, are you ok in there? you've been in there a long time." Leonard asked through the door.

"Yes. Everything is ok." Sara answered, opening the door and walking to the bed. She sat at the foot of the bed and patted space next to her. Leonard walked over and knelt in front of his lover.

"You've been crying. What's wrong my little bird?" Leonard whispered, running his thumb along her cheeks to wipe her tears away.

Sara smiled, took his hands in her's and put them on her stomach. Leonard looked at her confused, "we are fine, daddy." Leonard looked from her face to where his unborn child resided then back to Sara's face.

"You're pregnant!?" Leonard uttered in complete shock. Sara only grinned and nodded. Leonard jumped up, picked Sara up and spun her around.

"We're going to be parents! I can't believe it!" Leonard shouted happily before kissing Sara.

"You're not mad?" Sara asked, confused.

"How could I be mad? I love you so much." Leonard stated quietly. "Should we go tell the team?"

"Sure. Better now than later." Sara said, hiding her fear of what will happen.

"Everything will be fine. If need be, we will resign from the team and go back to 2016. We'll raise this little one and maybe have another in a few years. Whatever you decide, I will be right by your side. I love you too much not to." Leonard said as he took hold of Sara's hands and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and then dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach.

"I love you too so much. And if Rip and the team is ok with it, I would like to go back home. I don't want to hurt the baby by time jumping anymore than we have too." Sara said decisively.

"Then it's decided. We'll tell the team and ask to go back home. Plus I would like my sister to know and be a part of his or her's life. I'm sure you feel the same way about Oliver and Laurel." Leonard stated causing Sara to nod, grab his hand and pull him to the bridge


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey everyone! i know this chapter is short but I already am working on chapter 3 and it will hopefully be posted by midnight tonight. please review. i don't own anything!**

* * *

 _ **Previously in unexpected surprise:**_

You're pregnant!?" Leonard uttered in complete shock. Sara only grinned and nodded.

Should we go tell the team?"

"Sure. Better now than later." Sara said, hiding her fear of what will happen.

"Everything will be fine. If need be, we will resign from the team and go back to 2016. We'll raise this little one and maybe have another in a few years. Whatever you decide, I will be right by your side. I love you too much not to." Leonard said as he took hold of Sara's hands and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and then dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach.

"We'll tell the team and ask to go back home. Plus I would like my sister to know and be a part of his or her's life. I'm sure you feel the same way about Oliver and Laurel." Leonard stated causing Sara to nod, grab his hand and pull him to the bridge

* * *

When they got to the bridge, everyone was standing around chatting with one another. Leonard cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Leonard looked at sara, as if saying 'go ahead' with his eyes.

"We have some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Sara asked their friends.

"Tell us the bad news and then the good news." Kendra said finally after a little while of complete silence.

"Well, the bad news is that Leonard and I will need to leave the team and go back to 2016." Sara answered.

"What!? Why!?" Ray asked as everyone looked at the couple like they were traitors. Leonard came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands put protectively on her stomach. This did not go unnoticed by Stein

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Professor Stein said before she could answer Ray. Sara nodded, causing the rest of the team to gasp, shocked.

"I wish we could stay but I can't risk the baby getting hurt by anything or anyone and Leonard and I want our families to be in the baby's life. so we wish to be taken back to 2016 so our child is safe.

"Gideon? Set a course for 2016, Central City please." Rip said with a smile as everyone got strapped in

"I'm happy for you two. Congratulations Sara and Leonard." Rip said before his chair turned and they jump back to 2016.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on unexpected surprise:**_

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Professor Stein said before she could answer Ray. Sara nodded, causing the rest of the team to gasp, shocked.

"Gideon? Set a course for 2016, Star City please." Rip said with a smile as everyone got strapped in

"I'm happy for you two. Congratulations Sara and Leonard." Rip said before his chair turned and they jump back to 2016.

* * *

Once back in Central City, they said their goodbyes. They then called Leonard's sister, Lisa, after watching the Waverider fly off and vanish into thin air. As they waited for Lisa, Leonard sat against a tree with Sara in his lap. They talked but as the sun started to set and the temperature began to drop, Sara snuggled into Leonard as she tried to keep warm. Leonard then took off his jacket and draped it over the both of them.

"Thank you sweetie, for everything." Sara said to Leonard.

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a family."

"I love you." Sara said before kissing the love of her life.

"Mm I love you too so much." Leonard said when they broke the kiss for much needed air. Leonard was just about to go in for another kiss when he heard his name being shrieked by a voice that could belong to no one other than his sister.

"Lenny? Who is this?" Lisa asked suspiciously as she grabbed for her gun but Leonard turned so he was in front of Sara, so his body was protectively shielding her body with his. This surprised Lisa, causing her to lower her gun.

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother! The Lenny I grew up with, would never use himself as a shield for someone else " Lisa said as she started to raise her gun again.

"It's me sis. I am only protecting the woman I love and the mother of my child." Leonard snarled over his shoulder at his sister.

"How do I know it's- Wait, Wait ,Wait! hold up! back up a minute! the mother of your child!?" Lisa questioned

"Yes, Lisa, Sara is pregnant with my baby. We need you to drive us to my apartment so we can get some rest. We are driving to Starling City tomorrow to see Oliver and her sister.

"Fine. so where is Mick?" Lisa asked as she walked back to the truck.

"Probably in a wolf's stomach by now." Leonard replied as he picked up Sara, who had fallen asleep on his lap. In her sleep,Sara snuggled into Leonard's chest and shivered as the cold hit her back.

"Baby? Where are we going?" Sara mumbled, unable to keep her eyes open.

"we're just going to my apartment so we can sleep. I love you. now, go back to sleep my lovebird. I'll be here when you wake up." Leonard whispered in Sara's ear. Sara nodded then buried her face in his shirt, inhaled his scent, and fell back asleep. Leonard got in the back seat, where Sara could rest on his shoulder while Lisa drove to his apartment.

"So what did mick do that was so bad you had to murder your best friend?" Lisa questioned as she took to the road.

"I changed. He didn't. He sold out our team so he could go to the future where criminals ruled this city." Leonard explained sadly.

"Ha! How could you of all people change?" Lisa scoffed

"I fell in love." Leonard simply replied. After that comment Lisa let things drop, knowing that killing his best friend was one of the hardest things that her brother will ever have to do.

After about a half hour, they arrived at Leonard's apartment. After saying goodbye for now to Lisa, Leonard carries Sara inside and to his bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Leonard takes off Sara's shoes and socks then her puts them over by the door. He then does the same thing to himself but he changes into a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He climbs into bed with the love of his life and falls asleep within seconds. He dreamt of his future family. He dreamt that Sara and him had two beautiful children, a son and a daughter. Everything is going to be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sara woke up, she was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran to the on-suite that was adjacent to the bedroom, waking up Leonard in the process. Once in the restroom, she heaved her dinner into the toilet and was so busy throwing up that she jumped when she felt a cold washcloth touch the back of her neck.

"Shh. it's just me. I'm here. Everything will be okay." Leonard knelt down next his little bird and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could carry the baby for you, so you wouldn't have to deal with this." Leonard said softly as she finished up for the morning.

"It's just morning sickness. I'll be ok." Sara said before getting up to brush her teeth.

"I know. I'm just worried. That's all." Leonard said, wrapping his arms around her waist then leaving little kisses along her neck

"Oh shit. I forgot that I have to get a doctor for ultrasounds and check ups." Sara said angry that they had to stop what Leonard started and find a doctor.

"You know, I know just the place." Leonard said before he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the bedroom to change.

"Get changed, my sweet bird. I have an idea." Leonard said as he pulled a shirt over his head and changed his pants, then proceeded to grab his gun.

"I don't think you need that to go to a doctor's office." Sara said after she changed.

"We might where we're going." Leonard said, pulling Sara into a quick kiss. Leonard then grabbed the keys and Sara's hand and walked out the door, locking it behind them.

After a short ride they pulled up to the building that was none other than Star Labs. They were just getting out of the car when suddenly a woosh was heard behind them. Sara and Leonard turned around to see that there stood the Flash. In his bright red suit. Leonard stepped in front of Sara protectively which caused a moment of surprise in Barry.

"Snart! I thought you were caught, considering you vanished along with that pyromaniac you call your friend. What are you doing here." The Flash sneered.

"One, don't ever call mick my friend again. he betrayed my trust, my friendship and the Canary and I's team. Two, I need your friend Caitlin's help. You see, i'm going to be a father and we need a doctor. And I knew you had one that is excellent."

Barry nodded and said with a smirk "Fine you can come in and talk to Caitlin. But if you try anything, I will be forced to turn you in. That is , after kicking your ass a little bit." Then Barry motioned for the couple to follow him.

"That's fine by me, but I'm sure my little bird will beat you too it." Leonard said causing Sara to laugh and agree.

When they got inside, Caitlin and Cisco stood there with their arms crossed.

"Captain cold. We meet again." Cisco said to Leonard then he looked at Sara.

"and who are you?"

"I'm the white canary, Sara lance." Sara introduced herself.

"What!? You are the one I made the suit for!? I can't believe it! The white canary is in the same room as I am! Wow Snart, I'm not sure how you got the great Sara lance to be yours but you are now the guy I envy!" Cisco gushed.

"Why are you here?" Caitlin asks looking skeptically at Leonard.

"Well Leonard and I are having a baby." Sara said.

"Aww! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." Caitlin said before coming up and hugging Sara and then nervously coming up to Leonard. But before she could ask if she could hug him, he surprised her by pulled her in and giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you miss snow." He said In Caitlin's ear before letting her go.

After Leonard let go of Caitlin, Cisco and Barry also gave their congratulations to the couple.

"So will you be my doctor Caitlin?" Sara asked nervously.

"Of course I will." Caitlin said with grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously on unexpected surprise:**

"Snart! I thought you were caught, considering you vanished along with that pyromaniac you call your friend. What are you doing here." The Flash sneered from the entrance of Star Labs.

"One, don't ever call mick my friend again. he betrayed my trust, my friendship and the Canary and I's team. Two, I need your friend Caitlin's help. You see, i'm going to be a father and we need a doctor. And I knew you had one that is excellent."

Barry nodded and said with a smirk "Fine you can come in and talk to Caitlin. But if you try anything, I will be forced to turn you in. That is , after kicking your ass a little bit." Then Barry motioned for the couple to follow him.

 **...**

"Why are you here?" Caitlin asks looking skeptically at Leonard.

"Well Leonard and I are having a baby." Sara said.

"Aww! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you two." Caitlin said before coming up and hugging Sara and then nervously coming up to Leonard. But before she could ask if she could hug him, he surprised her by pulled her in and giving her a quick hug.

"Thank you miss snow." He said In Caitlin's ear before letting her go.

After Leonard let go of Caitlin, Cisco and Barry also gave their congratulations to the couple.

"So will you be my doctor Caitlin?" Sara asked nervously.

"Of course I will." Caitlin said with grin.

* * *

After leaving Central City a week later, Sara and Leonard drove to Star City. Star City, formerly known as Sterling City, was where they would face one of the most difficult challenges: facing Sara's family.

After driving for a little bit longer, they drove up into the Lance's family house and turned into the driveway. Leonard and Sara got out of the car and walked through the yard and knocked on the door.

"Whatever happens, I'll stay with you no matter what. I love you." Sara said kissing his cheek just before the door opened to reveal sara's father, Quentin.

"Sara?" Quentin breathed, reaching out a shaky hand to brush Sara's hair back behind her ear before wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"Hi Daddy." Sara said softly as tears formed in her eyes. She gave her dad one last squeeze before stepping back and into Leonards arms.

"Daddy, can leonard and I come in? We need to talk but first I need to use the restroom." Sara asked as Leonard wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Uh sure, but your sister and Oliver will be here any minute." Quentin said as he moved to the side to let the couple enter.

Once inside, Sara went upstairs to use the restroom while Leonard and Sara's father waited for her to return downstairs.

"So Leonard, why should I trust you with my daughter? Considering that you are the most wanted criminal in Central City." Quentin asked once Sara was out of earshot.

"Sir, I love your daughter more than anything. I would do anything for her. If you will hear me out, I would like to tell you how i've changed, for the better I might add." Leonard said looking Quentin in the eyes, hoping Sara's father would give him a chance.

"I can see it in your eyes that you love my daughter. And I know that if i was a most wanted criminal, I wouldn't risk going to a police captain's house to visit my girlfriend's father unless I was totally and utterly in love with said girlfriend. And yes I can tell that you want my blessing for her hand in marriage. If you can prove to me that you are the right guy for my baby girl, then yes, you have my blessing." Quentin said but began to laugh as Leonard's widened in surprise.

"Thank you sir. You won't regret it. Just out of curiousity, how did you know I want to marry your daughter?" Leonard asked quietly, not wanting Sara to hear him.

"The first giveaway was the hint of a box shape in you large pocket. The second giveaway was the nervous twitching of your fingers. You have to remember. I felt the same way and did the same thing when I asked Dinah's father for her hand. A word of advice from one man to another, do it soon son. She isn't gonna wait forever." Quintin said softly in leonard ears as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Leonard turned to his soon-to-be father in-law and nodded before walking over to Sara and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist.

"Hey babe, We need to tell him about you know who." Leonard said in her ear as he hugged her. Sara nodded with a hint of fear behind her eyes. Leonard let go of her and took her hand in his. He pulled her to the chair where he was sitting before. He sat down and then pulled her to sit in his lap.

"Daddy we have to tell you something. I'm going to tell you know it's not leonards fault. We both want it. So please don't get mad because if you start yelling at leonard, i know i will start crying " Sara said waiting for what she said to sink in. Quentin nodded slightly as he gave her a look that said ' _what the hell is going on?!_ '

"I'm pregnant. Leonard and I just found out a few days ago but he has been so supportive and loving. He even took me to Star Labs because the woman who works there is the best doctor in Central City. We quit our team so we could keep the baby healthy. Time traveling and fighting a immortal psychopath are not recommended with a baby on the way. It was Leonard's idea that we leave and come back here. If Leonard hadn't suggested it we would sti-'" Sara ramble on but was cut of by her father

"I'm not mad sweetheart. I'm glad that you have the chance to start a normal life with great guy. I was hoping that someday one of you would give me a grandbaby." Quentin said standing up and giving his daughter a tight hug. He then surprised Leonard by giving him a hug also. "You passed the test. You have my blessing." Quentin said in Leonard's ear causing Leonard to smile and nod.

Just as the two men ended the hug, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Laurel and Oliver. I'll be right back." Quentin said, walking out of the room to answer the door.

"Well that went better than expected." Sara said turning to straddle Leonard's lap. Leonard nodded and put his hands where their unborn baby rested.

"I agree babe, I love you both so much." Leonard whispered, as he go situated so sara could could rest her head on his shoulder and straddle his lap with the slightest hint of her baby bump pushing into his stomach . He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss where her neck met her shoulder.

"I love you more, honey." Sara said with a yawn as her eyelids drooped close.

"Sleep, my little bird. I'll wake you when I'm ready to go." Leonard said softly rubbing her back. Sara drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Just as Sara fell asleep Laurel, Oliver and Quentin walked into the room. Laurel opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by Leonard putting his index finger to his lips in a silent gesture to be quite. He then pointed to Sara.

"She's asleep?" Quentin asked quietly. Leonard nodded lightly, carefully not to move to much as to not disturb his lover.

"Can you fill them in? Please?" Leonard whispered.

"Leonard and Sara came over here so Leonard could meet me. Sara is pregnant with his child. And they actually quit their team so they could keep the baby healthy. Leonard hopes to soon ask Sara to marry him." Quentin whispered to laurel and Oliver, Who both gasped and looked at the couple with surprise.

Just then Sara began to stir from her slumber. She lifted her head groggily and turned to look at her family. Smiling she carefully stretched, trying to not hit Leonard in the process.

"Good morning sleepy head. Have a nice nap?" Leonard asked, kissing her temple.

Sara nodded and turned to see her father, Laurel, and Oliver. She grinned jumped off her man's lap and ran over to Laurel and Oliver.

"Hey guys. I missed you so much!" Sara said hugging them.

"We missed you too. So we hear you're going to be a mommy, huh?" Oliver asked with a smile.

Sara nodded and looked back at Leonard who was looking back at her with a grin.

"Leonard and I are so happy." Sara said with an ear to ear smile.

"We're glad. I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie!" Laurel said before hugging her sister.

"So, what happened to the mission you guys were recruited to go on?" Oliver asked.

"Well it's a long story so you had better make yourselves comfortable." Leonard said, coming up behind Sara before motioning to the couch.

The mother and father to be then launched into the story of how they were trying to track and kill Vandal Savage.


End file.
